


A Healthy Smattering of Requests

by SoManyButts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Fluff, Generally good shit, Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 11:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoManyButts/pseuds/SoManyButts
Summary: Enjoy these random one-shots as part of a healthy balanced diet.1. Not Everything's A Contest, You Silly Volleyball Men (Kuroo Tetsurou x Sawamura Daichi x Reader) - NSFW





	A Healthy Smattering of Requests

**Author's Note:**

> So since I started taking requests on my sideblog (@[brookutoh](http://brookutoh.tumblr.com)) I figured that as well as posting them with the ask, I should also shove them on AO3 for all you thirsty memes to slurp up. 
> 
> Drink well, children. Enjoy!

You were learning quickly that with two university-level volleyball-playing boyfriends, even the most simple of things could devolve into a competition. 

It had started innocently enough; a message from Daichi on the group chat the three of you shared. Nothing special, just “Hey babe! Hope you're having a great day!” It was enough to start a blush crawling up your cheeks, the knowledge of how sweet your boyfriend was pushing you to hurry on your walk home that day. 

You shot him a reply as you walked, letting him know how your day went and that you were on your way home now. He responded that he had one more class - which you already knew - but that Tetsurou should be back by now. 

Not two seconds later, a message from said Tetsurou appeared: “I’m home already kitten, but I’m lonely……” You scoffed, knowing exactly where he was going with this. You weren't far from the apartment the three of you shared now, just a couple more turns and you would be there, so you figured there wasn't much point in responding. 

By the time you rounded the first corner, your phone buzzed again. You checked it to see that Tetsurou had sent a picture message. Making sure no one was around to see, you hesitantly opened it.

Well, it wasn’t a nude. At least, not a full body one. It  _ was  _ a nude torso, however.  _ Tetsurou’s  _ nude torso. You cursed softly as you drank in the picture, his toned and tanned abs taking up almost the entirety of the image. A message followed: “Enjoy and hurry home, kitten”

You couldn't help but speed up a bit after that, turning the next corner almost at a jog. You didn't think you could be blamed though; your boyfriends were just insatiable. 

You were just through the door of your apartment building when the next message came through, this time from Daichi. He almost never used his phone while in class, so you couldn't help but snort when you saw it was a picture too, although he'd angled the camera to focus more on one of his biceps. He’d left the house that day in a tight black tank top - Tetsurou had referred to it as “sinful” - so his whole arm was on show. His whole arm, plus those rippling muscles… He was competing against Tetsurou here and was putting up one hell of a fight. 

When you finally reached your apartment and had wrestled open the door, the first thing you saw was Tetsurou sprawled on the couch - dressed only in his red boxer-briefs - staring at his phone. His long and lithe body was like something out of a magazine, and that familiar mop of unruly black hair served as the cherry on top of an already delicious cake.

He looked up once you entered, eyes wide in shock. Wordlessly, he lifted his hand up, turning his phone so you could see the picture Daichi had sent to the group chat in full on the screen. You lifted an eyebrow to ask what the problem was, and he floundered. “Did you  _ see  _ this? It’s not fair.”

“What’s not fair?”

Tetsurou groaned, leaning his head back. “That tank top is  _ sinful _ .” You didn’t miss how he was repeating his earlier words, instead crossing over so you were directly in front of him.

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed,” you began, sitting yourself down on his lap. “But wearing practically nothing kind of beats out a tank top.” When he didn’t answer, you settled yourself a little more harshly on his legs. “Especially with thighs like these.”

He still didn’t answer, eyes remaining trained on his phone; on Daichi’s picture. You had a feeling you knew the thoughts swimming in his head, but it wasn’t until you heard a muttered, “His picture’s  _ way  _ better than mine,” that you understood. 

_ These competitive idiots, I swear to God… _

You fought the urge to roll your eyes, instead rolling your hips ever so slightly. Beneath you, Tetsurou tensed a little in response. “You know,” you mused, keeping your hips moving. “Daichi may have fantastic biceps, and  _ you _ may have fantastic thighs, but out of the two of you, you’re the only one whose lap I’m currently sitting on.”

He perked up at that, the telltale signs of a smirk beginning to creep into the corners of his mouth, head moving closer to your own. Just as you thought he was going to kiss you, he brought his hand up - still clutching his phone - and snapped a picture of the two of you together.

_ Now  _ you rolled your eyes, your own phone buzzing in your back pocket to inform you that Tetsurou’s message had been sent. Opening it up, you saw what was actually a pretty good photo, clearly showing you sitting on Tetsurou’s lap, your thighs splayed out on either side of his own, the closeness between you two evident. Underneath was Tetsurou’s message: “I’m winning, Daichi!!”

Before you had time to really process it, Tetsurou’s phone had dropped onto the sofa with a loud  _ WHUMP _ , and that same hand came up to your ass to grip you there as his mouth latched onto your own in a searing kiss. 

If there’s one thing you knew about Tetsurou, it was that he knew how to use his mouth. No matter if it was to burn some guy who’d tried to hit on you, or to make you feel good at any place on your body, he was damn talented.

Both hands were on your ass now, moving your hips against his as the kiss deepened, your mouths working furiously together as his tongue started to join in. As you began to make out the feeling of a drop of saliva leaving the corner of your lip, you heard the sound of a camera shutter once again.

You weren’t even surprised when you glanced to the side and saw that Tetsurou had taken yet another picture of the two of you, although you weren’t quite sure when his hand had left you and grabbed his phone. You  _ were _ sure this picture was far more pornographic than the last, however, and you felt bad for Daichi who was still stuck in class and possibly becoming restless thanks to these pictures.

_ Speaking of becoming restless _ , you thought as Tetsurou’s hands began to move forward, undoing the button and zipper on your jeans with finesse despite your still-moving hips. You weren’t quite in a position that would make taking them off easy, so he instead raised you up onto your knees, pushing down your jeans before you even had a moment to think.

You were left panting, underwear now visible, as Tetsurou’s phone camera was put into action once again. The combination of the making out and the friction between your crotches had left things feeling a little damp down below, and you wondered briefly if it could be seen in the photo. 

“I’m sure you’re winning now, Tetsu,” you breathed. 

He grinned. “I’m  _ absolutely _ winning now, kitten. Daichi’s gonna wish he wasn’t too chicken to leave class early.”

He brought a hand up to rub at the crotch of your underwear, providing you with delicious friction and causing several moans and mewls to tumble out of your mouth. He smirked at your noises. “You sound fantastic, kitten. Maybe we should send Daichi a video?”

His hand kept moving, kept rubbing, kept giving you enough to feel pleasure but not enough to actually satisfy you. You looked down; his boxer-briefs were normally tight to his body, which meant the now-visible bulge at his crotch was sinfully prominent. As you watched, there was a clear twitch under the thin fabric. You moaned. You needed him.

“Forget the video, Tetsu,” you panted. “Just fuck me already.”

He threw his head back and laughed at your admission, but you couldn’t help it; you were impatient, and he was  _ right here _ . Sill amused, he made quick work of pushing your underwear down past your thighs, taking a deep breath as the previously hidden area was exposed to him.

“Okay, I’ve definitely won.”

Despite his constantly chill demeanour, you could tell he was equally as impatient as you. Not even stopping to explore or tease, his hands went straight for his boxers, pushing the waistband down just enough to allow his cock to spring free. On a normal day, you would also stop to explore or tease, but for some reason - maybe today was an exception, or maybe the fact that Daichi was stuck in class right now, knowing full well what was going on back home but with no way of joining in - your impatience was taking over. You wanted him, and you wanted him  _ now _ . 

Thankfully, he was in no mood to argue, lining himself up with you easily and moving his hands on your hips to allow you to sink yourself down onto his length. You did so effortlessly; chasing the unbearably addictive feeling of slowly being filled up. Your thighs were already beginning to tremble around him, so caught up in the slow relief.

When he was halfway inside you, the front door slammed open.

You jolted away from Tetsurou, still in his grasp and with him inside you, but the shock nearly caused you to jump a foot in the air. The two of you turned to the door in sync, drinking in the sight of your other boyfriend standing there, panting and slightly sweaty, as though he’d just run a mile. 

Blearily, you glanced at the clock on the wall.  _ Huh, that’s strange, his class doesn’t end for another-  _ you froze, turning back to Daichi, a matching grin on both yours and Tetsurou’s faces as you figured it out.

“Really now, Daichi,” Tetsurou chided from under you. “Cutting class is  _ so _ unlike you.”

Daichi responded to that with a glare that was probably meant to intimidate, but the sudden twitch of Tetsurou’s cock inside you meant it was anything but.

“You asshole,” Daichi spat as he reached the couch in three long strides. “I couldn’t even focus on class thanks to those pictures.   


You giggled. “What’s more important, Daicchan? Class, or your two fantastic partners?”

“I know what’s more important to me,” Tetsurou declared, emphasising his point by thrusting the rest of the way inside you, causing you to throw your head back in a silent scream at the feeling of him hitting you deeply. 

Through the tears pricking your eyes, you saw Tetsurou turn to Daichi with a grin, which was met with an answering growl and said grin being furiously kissed away, Daichi settling himself on his knees on the couch beside you two.

As much as you adored watching your two gorgeous boyfriends heatedly make out, you were far more interested in the very apparent hard-on that Daichi was sporting, almost level with your face.

You began to slowly rock your hips - not thrusting so much as you were grinding - as you went through the process of undoing and removing the clothes separating you from Daichi’s lower half. In no time at all, you were faced with something that was not quite as long but  _ so gloriously thicker  _ than the cock filling you up. If you felt like it, later on, you’d take him inside you, but for now, you’d have to make do with your mouth.

As your tongue made contact with vein on the underside of Daichi’s cock, you heard him moan into Tetsurou’s mouth. Spurred on by his noises, you got to work on him, licking a stripe from base to tip until your tongue was circling his head. The two boys broke apart when you started lapping at his slit, Daichi leaning back a little to breathe through the sensations you were gifting him with.

You’d actually forgotten about Tetsurou for the moment, only remembering when he started thrusting into you from below, the moans he pulled out of you by hitting your g-spot coming out as vibrations on Daichi’s dick, the wing spiker running a hand through your hair to focus your efforts on the head of his cock as he groaned above you.

When you felt a tongue hit your own, your eyes snapped open - when had you closed them? You weren’t even sure - to see that Tetsurou had been given the same hand-through-the-hair treatment, his face inches from your own as he worked your shared boyfriends’ cock alongside you, hips never stilling. 

You were sure the sight of both of you working on the same cock was a damn fine one, and when Daichi started thrusting his hips between the two of you, you knew he was close. True enough, with one last lick on the tip he was cumming, tensing and twitching as his cum sprayed out, catching your mouth and dripping onto the couch below you.

He breathed for a few seconds before giving you a kiss on the forehead and collapsing onto the sofa beside you both, content to watch you finish up. With no distractions in the form of Daichi dick, Tetsurou was free to absolutely hammer himself into you.

Still thrusting, his tongue met your chin and lapped up the remainder of Daichi’s release with a mutter of, “Waste not, want not.” You would’ve laughed if you weren’t so damn close all of a sudden.

“Tetsu- shit, don’t stop…”

You started chanting nonsense as his hips sped up even more, the twitching inside you telling you that you weren’t the only one who was teetering on the edge. You needed something to push you over though, and for that you looked towards your other boyfriend, completely satiated but watching intently.

One meeting of eyes and he understood what you needed. Barely even needing to move, he reached his hand across to where you and Tetsurou were joined, a thick finger circling your clit once, twice, before a third time had you screaming out your climax.

Tetsurou groaned as you started clenching around him. “That’s it, kitten,” he purred. “Good girl.”

Your vision whited out, barely even noticing when Tetsurou came too, the only real indication coming from the addition of even more heat inside you. The strong hands grasping your thighs were the only things keeping you rooted to the spot, as you were sure that otherwise, you’d have fallen back, probably off the sofa entirely.

When you came to, Daichi had his arms wrapped around you, slowly helping you to your feet and keeping hold of you to make sure you didn’t automatically collapse on the ground. He kissed your cheek. “You did so well, baby.”

You smiled weakly at his words as he settled you sideways onto his own lap, strong arms encompassing you almost entirely. From beside you, Tetsurou clicked his tongue. “What about me? I did well, too.”

Daichi tried to fix him with a glare, but his eyes were too soft and happy for it to be taken seriously. “You’d be doing even better if you could grab the blanket from our room.”

Tetsurou saluted with a “Yes, captain!” and before you could blink you were being wrapped in your favourite blanket, a huge fluffy pink thing that always made you feel safe.

When Tetsurou had sat back down beside you, you used the opportunity to stretch out your bare legs onto his own, snuggling into Daichi’s chest. You yawned. “You’re so comfy, Daicchan.”

“I’ll say,” Tetsurou agreed, laying his head onto Daichi’s shoulder, arms splayed out on top of your legs. “The comfiest boyfriend in the world.   


Daichi snickered. “I’m glad I can be of some use to you.”

“For real though babe, you’re the best.”

You hummed in agreement to Tetsurou’s words, sleep beginning to take over as your eyelids drooped. You heard a yawn from Tetsurou, but your eyes snapped open at Daichi’s next words:

“If I get in trouble for walking out of my class, you two are  _ so _ fucked.”

Well… there were worse punishments. 

**Author's Note:**

> Weeee, first one done!
> 
> It's actually the only one I have right now, but I just got massively ahead of myself and decided to post it straight to AO3 because I was so excited about even getting a request in the first place. Patience isn't quite my strong suit. 
> 
> Anyhoe, go check out the blog (@[brookutoh](http://brookutoh.tumblr.com) again, for the people in the back) and hopefully I'll have more chapters here soon!


End file.
